monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lilim/@comment-113.172.135.185-20150427115418/@comment-100.1.238.227-20150629224406
Well this is most certainly interesting first off how did this little thing find me my home is using state of the ghost magic (can not be seen, smelled, heard, touched, felt, tasted, or any sixth sense bullshit also can not be removed anything other than the person who cast the enchantment which was me) 2. It a fricking Lilim that like a 0.000001% spawn rate for item statistics not mention it's a loli Lilim. And finally how the FUCK did she lose to the Order there just a bunch of radical idiots who serve a god with a severe case of old world blues. Also thank god for being a genderless extension of someone else's will from an completely different universe (sorta) because I probably would have fucked her on the spot. The ambient charm magic this thing is emitting is just disgusting. So you know what I do I help her in to my unseeable house and we sort hang out for a week or so me healing her back to perfection. "Time to go hope Lena" I say to the now named loli Lilim. "Aww but you home is so nice K'eth" she replies back "I know I know it's a preetty cool house" (typo intended) "but your mother is probably VERY worried right about what happening right now to you so i'm going to have take you back to the Royal Makai ok." I explain Lena sighs back to me and says "ok fine but can I come to visit again alright?" I smirk and say "anything for you, you adorable thing" I then pick her up and put her on my back she then kisses my head slightly. Before I teleport her and me to the Royal Makai right in the Demon Lord's chamber where she is taking it doggy style from the Fallen Hero I look lamely at them both. Put Lena down and say "the Order are dicks and not like the one you're currently in right now but you probably already knew that so i'm just going to leave now, Lena will probably be back in my abode in a unknown amount of time so au revoir." I then burst out of the bedchamber slamming the doors onto the floor surprising anyone in the way. Going to the throne room with a ungodly speed I then started to fly at extreme speed towards the main window that goes outside and then screaming "WE WILL BE SEEING YOU IN THE FUTURE AWWWWAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY also my name isn't K'eth suckers!!." As I break the window into the Royal Makai plaza monsters looking up at me with a mixture of horror and confusion. I silently mumble "slow motion lasts until you look down so don't look down don't look down don't look down you're lucky there's a portal jump into it." I then jump into said aforementioned portal that suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the plaza which brings me back to my home. Face planted on my rug I look up wearily before suddenly screaming out "CLEAN UP... REGISTER 6." The Fucking End